I Do Not
by DATCutie
Summary: I didn't like what happened with Callie leaving at the end So I have a altered version. What if it wasn't just Jude who saw them? What if Brandon had stopped Callie. This is how I thought it should of gone. Plus more to keep you going until January. My first story but I hope you like it3
1. Chapter 1

**I really love The Fosters and I couldn't stand that Callie left!? But the kiss was amazing! So this takes place during the "I Do" episode, but is a little turned around. Hope you enoy!**

**~DAT**

Callie POV

The wedding is beatiful, Lena and Steph's mom's did a really good job. With everyone showing up and the happy atmosphere after being told Jude and I were going to be adopted, I felt the happiest I could since our mom died. I know that I am not a pawn, that I am a person and what I deserve, and I need to tell Brandon. He is the real reason when I felt like I had nothing else in the world, he pulled through and helped me. He broke down my walls. I see him putting a bottle of champane on ice.

"Hey can I talk to for a sec?" He turns around to me with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Sure" I look around at all the people and lead him to the back. I stop and the middle and look him in the face.

"Look I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asks with a confused face. "You were kind of yelling at me the last time we were alone" He chuckled.

I sighed "I know, um, I wanted to thank you for beleving in me when I didn't belevie in myself."

"Anytime" He said with a tight smile.

"Look I know the trail might not get the justice I deserve, but I know what I derserve know so..." I tralied off hoping he understands.

"Good" He comes closer. " Because you do deserve to be happy" I want to tell him to back up or scoot back but I can't. It's like I have no control of my body.

"You amazing, your kind," he says with a smile." and smart, and beautiful. You deserve to happy, y-you deserve to have everything you want." I look down at his lips and back to his eyes to see he did the same thing. "Don't you?-"

I cut him off with my lips, my hands hold his face in my hands as his hands find my waist. His lips are so soft and my lips fit perfectly with his, as he kisses me back. I feel warmth gather in my chest as we get a little more heated. His arms circle my waist as my hands get lost in his dark locks of hair. I smile as we kiss trying not to make it stop. He smile to but starts to deepen it as he turns his head for a better angle. I moan at the pleasure he wraps my legs around his waist as he throws all the pots of the table and places me on it. I feel him trail kisses around my face, when I pull his lips back to mine. We get lost in our kissing when we hear the gate creak open.

Brandon jumps back with hair sticking at diffrent angles, cheeks flushed, and panting trying to catch his breath. I jump off the table and try to fix my dress from B's roaming hands and face our inturupter or intrupters.

Jesus and Jude stand there carrying garbage bags, with mouths open tyring to make words of the situation. Jude throws down his bag and storms out into the streets. I leave Brandon and Jesus and run after him.

Brandon's POV

I watch Callie run after Jude, I want to follow her but I see Jesus is still here waiting for some kind of explantion.

"Brandon what the hell was that?!" His face twisted with confusion.

"Look it's nothing you need to worry about just please forget this happened."

"How can I forget walking in to see my step brother and sister making out!"

"I-It's just, please man I'll tell you soon enough just don't tell anyone espically moms. OK?"

"Alright, but I came back here to tell you Talya's looking for you." He leads the way back to the wedding and I see more guests have arrived. I see Tayla talking to my grandma but stops when she sees me and start walking toward me.

"Hey where have you been? You've look like you've seen a ghost." She questions.

"It's nothing, I was just talking to some people." I lie. "Come on let's go get our seats." And i lead her there withour her asking anymore questions. I see Jude come and take a seat where Tayla was about to sit, then I see Callie come in and sit in the other seat next to me. I look up at Tayla as she shrugs and settles for the seat behind me. The music starts and we all stand.

The ceremony was beatiful. I was upset when my mom and dad told me about their divorce, but I'm happy my mom found Lena. It was strange at first but know she seems fully aware in her relationship. More than when she was with my dad. I'm laughing at something Lexi said trying not to look at Tayla or Jesus, when Mariana grabs a microphone.

"I want to make this song out my moms. I hope you guys know how mcuh I love you. I even took out my nose ring." This earns a laugh from the moms and a chuckle from me. _She keeps me warm_, comes on and I watch Mariana and my moms hug. Then my mom grabs Callie and Jude as Lena comes to drag me and Jesus out to the dance floor. We enjoyed rocking to the music but everytime everyone was with someone else and it left Callie. We would look at eachother and kinda dance in place.

The song ended and everyone had cake, it was amazing. Everyone started piling out and giving our moms congradulations as we all got ready for bed. I wanted more then anything to go talk to Callie and ask her about what happened or what Jude said. I laid in bed and tryed to let darkness overcome me.

**There you go. Please tell me what you think if I get 3 or 5 reviews I'll update again today. Thank you!3**

**~Stay Mindless, DAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I liked the reviews thank you all! I found this awesome video on youtube check it out watch?v=mzj3IU442_o. Anyway enjoy!**

**~DAT**

Callie POV

I told Jude I wasn't going to be selfish anymore. I made a promise to him, this is the only way to make sure I have no contact with Brandon at all. I grab the last of my clothes out of the closet and pack it up. Mariana really changed my thoughts about her since I came here, I will miss along with everyone else here. I look at her one more time and leave my new room that should of been. I see Jesus and think about how he kept the family at ease with his jokes, I'm going to miss that. Jude looks so peaceful here, I can't beleive how selfish I had been when I kissed Brandon. He deserves a family, a home, no more foster care and I'm giving him that. I leave and find myself in the room of the foster that impacted on my life completly: Brandon.

He looks so peaceful, probably thinking about the piano, or ... me. I don't want to do this but we can never be. Espically if they adopt me, If we get caught me and Jude will be kicked out again and Steph and Lena will get in troblue. I look at him one last time and leave for the front door.

Brandon POV

I wake up to hear footsteps through the house. I get up and strech out thinking I can use a glass of milk. I walk towards the stairs when I see Callie isn't in her bed. I wouldn't of done anything if I hadn't noticed all of her stuff was gone. I could feel my heart beating faster and my throat grow dry. _She wouldn't leave would she? I mean were adopting her!_ I run downstairs and see her no where in the kitchen or living room. I run outside in the last hope I find her, when I see figure walking up the street.

"Callie!" I run toward her as she turns around frozen.

"What-t are you doing?" I ask out of breath , with a gentle grip on her arm.

"I can't be s-selfish anymore, Jude doesn't deserve it. Now let go" She says and tries to run but I step in front of her stopping her.

"Callie this is crazy! Your not selfish what did Jude say to you?"

"He told me that I was selfish for kissing you and I am It's not like I can't stop us from kissing again! And when we get caught Jude will get thrown out of the best foster home we've been in! So I have to leave Brandon!" She half-yells with tears in her eyes.

"Callie you don't have to do this, look in two years we'll both be 18 and we can move out and get married or run away or something! When your 18, Jude can stay here all he wants while your legally an adult!" I say seeing some hope flicker in her eyes.

"Brandon if we get caught or worse what if were not even toghther when I'm 18. It will be akward around the house." She says whispering.

"I know we might get into arguments, but I can't live without Callie." I whisper back connecting our foreheads. I see her close her eyes and breath out.

"Ok" Is all she says. I pick up her stuff and put it around my shoulder as I put my other arm around her and walk back into the house.

Callie POV

Brandon led me back to my room and laided me back down and tucked me into bed. I expexted him to leave but he got down on his knees and faced me with a soft smile.

"You remember what I said outside yesturday."

I smiled and nodded

"While I meant it and your not selfish, you love firecly to everyone around you there's no way in hell your selfish. Ok?"

"Ok, thank you Brandon" aia lean over and give him a sweet kiss.

"Sweet dreams Callie" He gets up and leaves the room.

I turn over and face the celeing I don't think is going to work, but If brandon is willing to try, so I am. I then slip into darkness.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG 12 reviews in one day!? That's the greatest thing to see! Thank you guys here's Chapter 3 enjoy.**

**~DAT**

Brandon POV

I crack open my eyes to the smell of mama's pankcakes. Streching, I get out of the bed and walk downstairs. The scene brings happiness to my life. Lena is making panckes while my mom is dancing and singing off pitch "Get Lucky". Lena is smiling and moving her hips to the beat, rolling her eyes at my mom's attempt to dance as she spills the choclate chips. I think this is Lena's way of getting "more hip" ever since Jude made the comment on the beatles shirt.

"Brandon! Come join us for chocolate chips pancakes, bacon and eggs!" My mom screams the last part.

I laugh. "Good to see you guys in a good mood." I grab the eggs out of the fridge.

"Well I'm married to the awesomest woman on the planet" Lena says as she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"NO!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah"

We hear the noises of Jude and Mariana as loud footsteps come stomping down the stairs. Jesus comes bounding around the corner with Mariana and Jude thrown over his shoulders. He turns around enough for us to see there faces. Mariana's face is comical, her face is red anger while half of her hair is stright and the other half is frizzy. She's mad as where to Jude is laughing at how Jesus is holding his ticklish spot.

"Jesus, love put them down and cook the bacon please." Mom asks him.

Soon were all contributing to the breakfast after Mariana settles her hair malfunction. Now were all setting the table and getting ready to start when mom notices Callie still isn't here. Jude looks downright guilty immeditly, I feel bad for him , he was probably just in the heat of the moment and didn't mean all the stuff he said to Callie. I volunteer to go get her and everyone just waves it off as nothing. Callie is still sleeping she looks so peaceful but I'm hungry.

"Callie?" I nudge her

"Mmmmm" she groans

"Callie wake up it's breakfast time" She gasped as I put my lips gently on her waking her up.

"Well good morning to you too" She gets up and stands there kind of uncomfortable.

"Look Brandon I don't know what were doing, but we can not get caught Brandon I c- I can't do that to Jude ag-" Her eyes feel with tears as she chokes on her words.

"Shhhhh Callie shhhhh It'll be okay. Alright?" I say rocking her in my arms.

"Alright. Sorry for all of that. Now good morning." She shocks me capturing her lips with mine. My eyes fall closed as I comb my fingers through her morning hair. We break apart as we both realize we need to get downstairs before suspicion is raised. I lead her with my hand in the middle of her back. We get to the kitchen and see hungry eyes.

"Come on you guys were hungry" Jesus whines. I smile as we sit down and dig in. Breakfast is fun and light, but only because no one else notices the thick tension between Callie and Jude. I hope they work it out because they need eachother being the only real family they have.

Callie POV

I have no idea what to do in this 'relationship' with Brandon we can't get caught is the only thing I keep remembering, but when Brandon walks into a room it reminds me that this is diffrent, he's diffrent this relationnship feels unreal and hard to come by. I decide I need to talk to Jude. Breakfast was suffocating and I think that's he's more calmer for us to really talk now. I heisitate as I knock and their door.

"Jude?" I see him playing his game Conner gave him and watch him put it down.

"Look I'm so sorry Callie" I close the door and go to hug him.

"It's ok baby I shouldn't of kissed Bran-"

"But you should of he makes you happy and I was too caught up in the adoption to realize your happiest and I can't stand to see you unhappy. You deserve a relationship Callie."

"Oh Jude thats sweet and thank you, you know I would never do anything to stop you from having a home, but Brandon's diffrent" I smile as we separate.

"That's good. I love you Callie."

"I love you too Jude." I give him another hug and leave for my room. I see Mariana standing there kind of stressed out. I don't know her that well but I should probably start since we'll be step-sisters soon.

"Mariana are you ok?" I take a step toward her

"Oh, oh yeah I'm fine did you need something?" She haistly wipes away the tears

"I just needed my phone, I was going to go take so pictures. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's not your fault" I think about Brandon.

"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to care" She takes a deep breath.

"I haven't talked to Lexi since yesturday, they left right after the wedding. She promised me she would call when she call as soon as she got there" Tears started down her cheeks. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok. She probably hasn't got there or doesn't have cell service. Just give her a couple days she'll call soon." I give a slight smile

"Your right it's nothing, thanks Callie" She suprises me with a hug but I give her one back before leaving the room. She's not as bad as I thought she was. I look at my camera roll when I run into Brandon.

"Hey you" he smiles

"Hi where are you going?" I ask seeing him with a wallet and car keys

"Acually were going to get some lunch then I am going to show you my favorite part of the beach" I blush

"I don't know Brandon like a date?"

"Yes, but only we know that to mom's and everyone else we are taking a walk around town, that helps you with your thoughts" I smile at the gesture

"Ok" Brandon tells the mom's about what were doing and they find it ok as long as were home for dinner. We get in the car as we argue over wether to get subway or taco bell. Then we pass by a Chick-fa-la and both agree to eat here. Brandon gets in the takeout line and eplains were going to his hidout to eat. We drive along the road next to the beach as he parks the car on the far side. We walk to the end next to the forest and a huge rock on the beach. He moves some moss back that opens to a big flat rock he helps me up as water drips off the back of the rock and the ocean in front of us.

"This is amazing Brandon" I explain as I take a bite of my spicy chicken sandwich

"I know I found this place wandering after my parents told me about the divorce" We eat in a comfortable silence and make conversation. I feel closer to him. Everyday we find time to grab some food and come out here. We talk and make out a lot, the spot is becoming special for us. For 3 weeks we are on cloud nine.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I guess this story is going well! More reviews keeps me motivated! I know this is random but I'm OBBSESED with this group called Mindless Behavior, anyone know them? Just wondering anyway Enjoy!**

**~DAT**

**Brandon POV**

I was getting ready for Callie and I's date at the beach, we have been going strong for the past 3 weeks. Callie has been nervous all day I don't know what's wrong with her but I guess we can talk it out at the beach. I finish the dishes from breakfast and ready to go grab Callie, when Jude comes in and stands right in my way.

"Um you ok there bud" I laugh nervously

"No I have a bone to pick with you" I raise my eyebrow at him trying to be tough

"Ok what is it?" I really want to go get Callie

"Look I know you and Callie are dating and if you hurt my sister I will hurt you got it?" I try to contain my laughter as he sticks his tiny finger in my chest.

"Yes Jude I would never do anything to hurt your sister" And I mean it

He lets out a breath of air "Good because I like you Brandon, your a good big brother"

"Your a cool little brother yourself Jude" I hug him and ruffle up his air when Callie comes downstairs. She's in a blue abercrombie shirt and black skinny jeans with blue converses. She looks amazing from her normal clothes, what's up with her? She smiles and narrows her eyes when she sees Jude. I shake my head saying we'll talk later.

"You look amazing" I whisper in her ear

"Well you don't look to bad yourself"

"Com-" Callie stops when we hear Jesus scream

"WHAT?!" Jude, Callie and I go into the living room and see Mariana with tears streaming down her face, Steph and Lena paled, and Jesus livid.

"Jesus please lower your voi-"

"I'M SORRY LENA BUT I CAN'T!"

"Jesus lower your tone now!" Mom said sternly, he stopped talking and was red in the face.

"What's going on?" Callie squeaked

"L-Lexi cal-ll-ed me and sh-he's not com-m-ing back" Mariana burst in to sobs, Callie walked over and held her, which suprised and made me happy there getting closer.

"How did this happen?" I ask

"Well Mari told us that Lexi called her the first time in weeks saying her parents tricked her and she's not coming. She wants to come back but she needs to get certifed and that can take years" Mom explained, Lena shook her head as Mari's sobs turned into whimpers.

"I don't know w-what to do" Mariana cried, Lena walked over and put her arms around her.

"Hey how about me, you and mom watch Ariel?" Mariana smiled and nodded

"That's a great idea Mari and Momma time" My mom said

"What am I supposed to do?! Huh? Forget this I'm going to Sam's!" He stormed past Jude and slammed the door. Mom's took Mariana to their room with Ariel and popcorn.

"Callie can I go to Conner's house for the night?" Jude asked

"Yes, did Steph, Lena and Mrs. Rite say it was ok?" He nodded and said she was going to pick him up and ran upstairs, leaving me and Callie. Wordlessly she grabbed my hand and we got in the car. The ride to Subway and the cave was silent. Once we were done eating and relaxed, I wrapped my arms around her.

**Callie POV**

"Are you ok?" Brandon's voice jumbled my thoughts

"Yeah, I didn't really know Lexi, but I feel bad for Mariana" I feel him hum in agreement

"Why have you been acting off today?" I froze, I wasn't sure if I still wanted to do this with Lexi gone

"It's nothing"

"No it's obviously something if you were jittery today. What's up?" I hesitated and instead turned to kis his lips. He tried to talk, but eventually gave up and I felt our lips move together. I feel his tongue graze my lower lip and I deepen the kiss. I feel my neck cramping as Brandon picks me up and settles me in his lap. Our kiss becomes passionate and sparks explode, Brandon kisses down my neck and nips my skin ever so slightly so he does not leave a hickey. I buck my hips aganist his and moan his name, I start to unbutton shirt when his hands stop me.

"Callie what are you doing?"

"This is what I why I was nervous today, I want this with you" I say biting my lip

"I want to Callie you don't know how nad I want to but I don't want to hurt you" I know he is making this refrence to Liam

"Brandon this has nothing to do with Liam. I want to make that bad memory and replace it with someone who cares about me"

"Your sure?" He asks with hesitation, I nod and lays me down on the blanket.

I'm laying on the blanket with it half wrapped around Brandon and I's naked bodies. I have my head on his chest and hand over his heart. The beat matches mine, as we watch the sunset. I hear Brandon inhale deepily.

"As much as I don't want to, we have to leave if we don't want to miss curfew" I nodded knowing it was coming. We got up and put on our clothes and packed everything up, when we were outside the front door Brandon embraced me and kissed the top of my forehead.

"What we did today was amazing and didn't make me feel any diffrent about you" I smiled and nodded into his chest. I got the key and walked inside to see Jesus in the kitchen.

"Hey man you ok?" Brandon askes. Jesus comes out the fridge with a slice of pizza looking haggard.

"Yeah whatdoya care?" He slurrs. He comes closer and I can smell alchol on him from my old foster father.

"Are you drunk?" Brandon askes upset

"Mind your own beeswax! Mom's have pizza in the fridge, if your done fucking?" I recoiled with the language. Brandon wanted to say something, but Jesus went to his room we both know he was to hammered to talk.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Drinking is never a solution, espically after waht happened with my mom.

"Just let it go he'll be ok" We kissed softly, ate some pizza and parted our seprate ways for bed.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only 4 reviews?... Awwwww enjoy :'(**

**Callie POV**

Mariana is better and shopping with her other friends, she gets nightmares every once in a while, but I help her fall back asleep eventually. Jude has becoming closer with Jesus, but me and Brandon both know the truth when he goes to Sam's. Brandon has been nothing but nice to me in our growing relationship. Lena looks like she's becoming suspious of us hanging out so much. We don't get to go to the cave as much as we did, I remember when Brandon and I were really horny and met in the shower in the morning.

_*Flashback*_

_"Brandonnnnn" I moaned in pleasure_

_"Shhhhhh we can't be to loud" He grunted in my ear. I bit my lip in order to keep quiet, I was soon drawing blood from it_

_"Brandon I'm gon-" I was cut off with a wave of pleasure and the knock on the door._

_"Brandon, are you ok in there?" Lena asked jiggling the door knob, we froze our actions._

_"Um yeah Lena why?" He cleared his voice of the husk_

_"I heard something from downstairs" Her actions stopping on the door knob_

_"I'm fine just dropped the soap" Brandon slowly started thrusting deeper_

_"Alright hurry up in there" With that we heard her leave and Brandon release. He let me down and we both stood there panting from the sex and Lena._

_*Flashback*_

I head into Mariana and I's room ready to get dressed for Mariana's "fun time" at the mall. I'm happy to help her forget about Lexi, but I don't feel like going out. I don't feel pretty today, I guess it's my time of the month. I'm done braiding my hair when I hear a knock on the door beholding Brandon. I smile as he comes over to give me a kiss.

"You ready to hang out with Mariana?" He askes with a raised eyebrow

"Not really I just want to lay in bed, by the way we might have to hold of on the.. um..."

"When we make love Callie?" I soften at the words loving how much better it sounds then sex or fucking.

"Yeah"

"Why?" I feel myself redden

"Just no love making" I get up and sit on my bed, when he walks inbetween my legs.

"We don't have to do that as long as I get to do this" He connects his lips with mine as out kiss turns into a slow passionate, loving makeout. I feel his hands grab my ass, as I chuckle from his forwardness. Ever since our first time he has been way more confident in inciating (AN Probably didn't spell that right) things between us. I close my eyes and relish in our kiss, when we hear a gasp in the doorway.

**Brandon POV**

I turn my head to see Mariana with her hand over her mouth jumping up and down. We stay frozen in our postion as Mari turns to shut the door.

"I knew it! You too are together!" She squealed

"Shhhhhh Mariana you can't tell anyone about this!" Callie hisses through her teeth

"I know, I will I will, but I knew it! How long have you been going out? Does anyone else know? How's the sex Callie?" I feel my face redden as Callie is pulled away by Mariana.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask

"The mall time just got moved up, you two can makeout later" She shuts the door as a shake my head. I get up and go to my room to grab my keys for piano practice, when I pass by Jesus's room and decide to talk to him.

"Jesus?" I slowly come in to see him with his headphones on, I shake him and he takes them off.

"Yes?"

"How have you been?"

"Lexi's gone man, what am supposed to do?" He snaps

"I don't know Jesus, but drinking isn't the way"

"I don't drink that much just every other day" He rolls his eyes as I sigh

"It doesn't matter man, drinking took Calle's mo-"

"Of course Callie, the step-sibling you date, kiss, fuck, why don't you solve her problems" I'm ready to say something back but he puts his beats back on. I get up leave slamming the door behind me.

**Callie POV**

"How. Is. The. Sex?" Mariana demanded for the 17th time. We were in Hollister and I am walking into the changing room.

"If I answer will you promise that is the last question?" I ask trying the shirt on

"Yes!" She squeals

"Fine, It's mind blowing alright!" I hear her giggle and walk away as I look at the shirt in the mirror and I don't like it as much.

"Mariana?" I yell

"Yeah?"

"Come in here please" I hear open the door and hear her gasp.

"What?" I ask

"Callie isn't it a bit... tight around our stomach?" I look at it and nod, but I don't know why that's a problem. I see her close and lock the door.

"Callie can't there be a possiblitly your... um?"

"What Mariana?!" I hiss I'm getting worried

"Pregnant" I feel my face go white , there's no way.

"But Brandon uses a condom, and I'm on birth control"

"The best way to not get pregnant is to not have sex Callie" I slide to the floor and feel tears in the cornors of my eyes.

"Hey don't cry, we can go get a pregnancy test and check" I nod as she helps me up and get on the bus. On the way she just holds my hand as I stare out the window terrifed. I can't be preganant! Steph and Lena will find out and we'll get kicked out the house! Then I'll have to raise Brandon's baby by myself. What if he doesn't even want the baby? The idea makes me nasesous.

"Come on, this is our stop" Mariana says.

We get up and go into the drug store and find the most expensive one. The lady at the counter gives us a strange look and Mariana gets mad.

"Fuck off" She grabs the test and we go, despite the shocked faces of mine and the lady. We get home right before curfew.

"Hey sweets how was the mall?" Steph askes, Mariana his the test at the bottom of her Victoria Secret bag.

"Fun but were pooped" Mariana grabs my wrist as I'm dragged upstairs. Too spooked to say anything. We get into the bathroom as she sits me on the toliet and looks all the doors.

"Here pee on this" She hands me the stick and turns around. I hesitate but then decide to pee on it and out it over a napkin.

"It takes 3 minutes" We wait in silence, I hear Brandon putt in the driveway and Lena calls us saying dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. I hear my watch beep and walk over to the test. It has 3 lines.

"Mariana what does this mean?" She grabs the box and stick and trys to read it.

"This means it can not figure it out"

"Well what does that mean?"

"Relax Callie it said not to drink water before the test and you did" I breathe for a tiny bit of relief

"Here when is you next period due?"

"3 days" I whisper

"Ok we wait until then and if it doesn't come we'll check again" She says trying to reassure me.

"But I don't know if I had it last month. They've always been irregular" I say as I shake my head, trying to remember

"Well we'll just stick to the plan ok?" I nod my head and we go downstairs for dinner. I sit next to Brandon and feel him hold my hand. I put on a fake smile for everyone and listen, while I have a problem. I want to beleive so bad that I'm not pregnant. But that would be lying to myself.

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got 5 reviews that's better. Well enjoy Chapter 6...**

**~DAT**

**Brandon POV**

I can't believe how good things have been going latley. It seems Mom's have been even more in love, if that's possible, since the wedding. Mariana and Callie have been spending time together since Mariana fouond out about us last week. Callie has been a little tense latley but I'm sure it's because of Jesus, I'm upset about it too. He has been coming home almost every night drunk and almost got caught by Lena. No one has heard from Lexi and the longer it goes the more he drinks, I plan on getting Callie and confronting him about it, but I feel like she's avioding me. I see her walk into her room and I follow behind her.

**Callie POV**

It's been a week. A week of fear. A week knowing. A week of being pregnant. Mariana and I waited 2 days after my period was to come to get another test. This time we got 3 tests and waited again for all 3 results to pop up positive. I felt frozen in time, wondering why this is my life is like this. I've never had a normal life the minute my mom died, and everything after that has just been suprise after suprise. When we found out I cried for an hour while Mariana held me. Jude will be kicked out, I was selfish again and I'm not even sure if I can keep this child. I know what I have to do and this time do it right.

**Brandon POV**

I walk into the room and see Callie hastily put something away in her journal. I raise an eyebrow at it and let it slide for right now.

"Hey Callie?" I had curiousness in my voice

"Hey what's up?" Her voice cracks as she says hey

"Oh I wondering why you've been acting strange lately?"

"Nothing I can't handle" She snaps

"What are you handling exactly? You know you can trust me Callie" I walk up and brush her cheek with my hand, she tenses up but that doesn't stop the tears. I walk the rest of the way and embrace her as she cries even harder. I sooth her and rub circles around her back, when she suddenly pulls away even more upset.

"Brandon it's... terrible" She whispers the last part

"Nothing can be so terrible for you to not let me in, that's the worse thing that can happen.

I hear her mumble under her breath and sigh. She looks up and starts to shake.

"I'-I'm pregnant"

**Callie POV**

I watch Brandon emotions change on his face from shock, to brief happiness, to realizing what situation were in. I nodded as if seeing what he is thinking, he sat down on Mariana's bed and took a big breath.

"What are we going to do Callie? Your not going to abo-"

"Don't finish that sentence because it's a no, and I'm giving it up for adoption because I know what that's like" I felt a chill go down my spine

"Well what are we going to do?" I felt guilty knowing the lie coming out my mouth

"I don't know but I know I am tired, a baby does that, tell Steph and Lena I won't be down for dinner." I laugh weakly at the end. He nods and comes up to give me a hug as I pour all my emotions in the kiss that comes after it. I feel him put a hand on my abdomen.

"I promise I will be here for you and our baby" He swipes away the tear that escapes my cheek, he kisses my forehead and leaves. I look at him and countine what I started.

**Brandon POV**

I walk downstairs feeling hollow and not paying attention to anything around me. A baby. I am having a baby. I have dreams of Juilard and becoming a famous musicain, then marry Callie, and then kids. Now everything is backward, I will never abandon my child or Callie. I see moms and tell them Callie wasn't feeling well and went to bed. I see Mariana look at me knowingly, I nod my head letting her know, I know then Jesus is telling her about his new skateboard. I sit at my spot and dinner is bustling before my eyes. I barely eat my food as my mom starts to notice.

"B? Are you ok? You seem off?" She askes me worried, everyone turns to me

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, may I be excused?" I look at Lena

"Yes, go ahead" I rinse out my plate and dissapear upstairs hearing Jude groan knowing he has dish duty. I walk into my room and collaspe on my bed, what did she mean? Callie told me the big news but there is something else bothering her. Then I know what she is doing. I hop up and get ready as I sit on my bed with a bag, 500 dollars and my car keys. I hear scuffle at about 3:00 am and walk out o see Callie at the bottom of the stairs with a bag.

"Ehem" I clear my throat and walk down the stairs. Callie looks up scared.

"Are you kidding me?" She mutters

"What are you doing Brandon?"

"What are you doing?" I ask back

"I have to leave Brandon, don't worry I'll come back one day, but I have to leave and you can't change my mind."

"I had a feeling about that, that's why I coming with you" I say with my keys dangling, she walks out the front door as I follow her.

"Brandon you don't understand, this is going to be for at least 2 years"

"I know and I told you I will be here for you and the baby" She smiles softly, then frowns

"What if we go now then tommorow morning you realize what you got into and want to go home? I don't know if I can do that" I shake my head

"Callie this house is my childhood and great memories, but my home is wherever you are. I am going to be a father and I will do anything to be with my family" I say with a slight smile, she kisses me softly.

"C'mon lets go" I grab her hand as we pile in my car and drive out of the Foster household.

"Were to first?" I ask eyes locked on the road.

"Well there is this place when my parents used to take us to the beach. It's a small house, 1 floor, 2 bedrooms a kitchen and the works."

"So how long will we be there?"

"A month maybe until we have more money to somewhere else." I nod as she points out diresctions for a hour drive as I try not to think about anyone back home.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys really liked all the reviews for that chapter! Does anyone else notice a lot of pregnant Brallie stories after I posted that chapter? lol Maybe it's just me anyway enjoy!**

**Shout out to wiltedblackroses she is my new inspiration!**

**~DAT**

**Callie POV**

I wake up to see Brandon nudging my shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead were here" He smiles softly, I smile back and get out the car. I strech my limbs as I look at our old cabin. It was the good old days when Jude was a baby and we would come out here to calm him down. He probably doesn't even remeber this place. Brandon puts his hands around my waist and chin on my shoulder.

"So how do you know this place?" His breath tickles my ear.

"My parents used this as a vacation house when they got married. Then they would take us out here in the summer before..." I trail off. I feel him nod knowing what happened. I take his hand as I lead him to the front door. I bend down and get the key from insdie the movable peice of wood and unlock the door. I go into all the rooms and turn on the hanging lights until I can see Brandon. He whistles as he looks around.

"This place is acually really nice"

I nod " We can live here a while, and we can work at this place down the road where a old foster sister is the boss" Brandon looks confused.

"I though you said-"

"Not all the kids in the homes were mean" I roll my eyes

"Oh well ok when do you think we'll start?"

"R-really? You still want to do this?" I asked startled, I really thought he would want to go home. He shakes his head and grabs my hands.

"Callie I told you, I'm sticking with you anywhere you go and " He drops down to his knees and rubs my stomach " I love you two way too much to leave now." He kisses my stomach as tears blurr my vision, I really hate all this crying. Crying is being weak, and I can't be weak, espically not now. Brandon gets up and kisses me lovingly

"I'm here to stay Callie" He whispers, we lose our selfs in kisses and he starts to take off my shirt as my knees hit the edge of the bed.

**Brandon POV**

I squint at the morning light coming through the window, I look down and see a naked Callie sleeping on my chest. We have been here for a 2 weeks, Callie has been working at the bookstore her old foster sister has and I found a job at a music store, little does she know that's not what I was doing. We have been doing good for a couple of 17 year old teenagers, Callie's parents had a old tv that ran on batteries. Last night we saw the report about us missing, they showed the whole family crying. Jude was begging Callie to come home and my mom was so chocked up she couldn't speak. It was too much for both of us, Callie said to make her forget and we ended up here again.

I feel Callie move beneath my head and watch her eyes open.

"Morning" She says husky

"Morning how are you?" She threw up at 2 in the morning the past 2 nights.

"I'm fine I'm not naseous" She says with a smile.

"Good because we both have a day off today" I smile

"Then what do you want to do?" She askes, my head fills with ideas.

"I think we should go out to eat at Olive Garden then go to the movies" I suggest and watch Callie put on her bra and panties, she's starting to get a little proof of the life we made growing inside her. I know were way too young and I would of never planned this but she's glowing and to be honest I'm kind of excited to be a father.

She shakes her head "Brandon that's way too much money" I smile

"That's why I got a new job that's more money" She gets very confused and a little angry

"Brandon what have you been doing" She squints her eyes

"Calm down Callie it's nothing bad it's kind of exciting acually" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Then what is it?" She seethes.

"I went to the Grim reaper last week and he told me how everyone already asked him if I or you had come through there and he said no. Then he did the strangest thi-"

"What?" Callie cuts me off, I chuckle.

"He... asked me to play for him so I sat down and played my audition song, when I finshed he had tears in his eyes saying how much emotion was poured into it made him feel struggle. I guess with the running away, the baby, you... I felt like I had something to say in the song. Then he told me he was going to call me by my middle name, Andrew, that way he wouldn't be lying to the family if they asked and I get to help him teach classes." I finish proudly, she yurns around in my embrace.

"How much is that?" She whispers

"5,000 a week" I whisper back. Her eyes light up and smiles wide. She kisses me with all her emotions letting out. We break and get ready for the day seeing things looking up, little did we not know what we were in for.

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loved all the reviews! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy the story!**

**~DAT**

**Callie POV**

Brandon and I walked down to our way of transportation for a while. The bus. We sat in our seats in the back as I laid my head in his lap and he played in my hair. Wanda smiled at us, she knows were run aways, but she doesn't know why. She told us how her and her husband ran away to get married when they were 18. They were stuggling with money so he signed up for the army and didn't make it home. She said driving around reminds her of the hours of driving to get to Las Vegas with her husband. Thinking about the story brings a tiny tear to my eye, I wipe it out fast as the bus slows to our stop. We walk down the steps.

"Thanks Wanda" Brandon says

She winks "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She laughs and shuts the door as I think she has no idea. Brandon grabs my hand as we go into the Olive garden were seated and I'm afraid to look at the menu, he just got the money I don't want to blow it all up.

"Callie it's ok order whatever you want think of this as a date" I smile and nod and decide on the fettchini and he says he's getting the spagetti.

"Can I get your orders and your number" I look up to bite back I remark to her about my boyfriend when I realize she's talking to me.

I go red "Oh...um...I'm not... I'm here with.." I stutter, she starts laughing.

"It's fine I know a taken woman when I see one, come back if you change your mind." She walks off saucily and Brandon burst into laughter.

"It's not funny" I say with a pout, he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Did you see your face!? You were so uncomfortable **I **wanted to leave!" I glare and throw a breadstick at him. He throws one back and soon we get from the bread to salad. There's not many people here, but there is a couple next to us. Brandon forfits and apoligizes and gives me a loving kiss. I hear the girl in the next table over sigh.

"Why aren't you like that?" She whines. Her boyfriend sighs and starts with "Babe.." before I chuckle. Brandon snickers too, when our food comes out.

"Thank you" Brandon says. She laughs and walks away shaking her head. I shake my head at Brandon, as I take a bite food. I make a disgusted face, this is terrible! I watch Brandon take a bite of his and frown.

"I didn't know how slimy it is" I complained.

"I know there sauce is terrible, wanna trade?" I nod and take a bite of his food. This is awesome! How can he hate the sauce?

"This is amazing what's wrong with you?" He exclaims

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you this food is fantastic!" We happily eat eachother's food when the bill comes I'm mad how much the food was.

"Brandon that was expensive" I hiss

"Callie it was $35. We can afford it." He argues.

"No it's not we have to count the baby in this factor." I get up and sit on the stairs outside. I feel him come up to me and hug me, I hug him back just as hard.

"I'm sorry Callie I just wanted you to feel special"

"It's ok, it was me mostly anyway. I'm just afraid that once were closer to the baby coming we won't be able to keep her" Brandon cracks a small smile.

"Her?" I smile too.

"Yeah, a mother's instict I guess" I shock myself. I will be a mother. Brandon will be a father. We need to think more about this baby.

"Brandon we need to get serious about the baby" His face goes serious

"I know, but today is about us" He kisses my hand. We get up and walk a short walk to the movie, after so persuading we fianlly go see Kick-Ass 2 (AN It was amazing). Brandon and I go in the line to get popcorn when I freeze. Brandon grabs my face and brings my attention to him.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" I raise mt shaking hand and point to the man in line.

"H-he is Lia-, his-s friend" I breath. I saw him a lot at the Olmesteads. He knew what Liam was doing to me and called me a slut every chance he got.

"Ok then lets g-" Brandon in cut off by the voice I did not want to hear.

"Hey little bitch"

**Brandon POV**

I turned around slowly facing this doushe. I stand in front of Callie protectivly. He raises his eyebrows at my stance.

"Wow Callie you all ready have a new lover? That was fast" I feel Callie's fear behind me.

"It's been four years asshole, and Liam was not her lover." I say through my teeth.

"Oh just call me an asshole and you don't know my name? Jerry by the way" He smiles devilishly.

"Look w-we don't want trouble-e, just let us go" Callie whimpers.

"Not before I let Liam know about this, he'll probably want to know the hoe is fucking a new man." He gets in my face and smirks.

"Back off" I hiss. He pushes me back.

"Or what?" He pushes me again, I push him back and soon our punches our thrown. I am on top of him punching his face repeatedly. I hear Callie crying and sirens in the backround, but I don't care. This is a messgae from Liam to me. If he ever **punch** touches** punch** her** punch** again he'll be dealing with me. I feel rough hands pull me off of him and me having my hands behind my back.

"He didn't do anything" Callie pleads, her tears are gone not letting anyone seeing her emotions. The cop lets me go and turns to the both of us.

"Ok kids please explain to me what happened?" Callie starts before I can.

"This man came up to us and started calling me a hoe. Brandon here told him to stop, but the man knocked him around and he was only trying to defend himself." I see them take Jerry to the hospital as I see the officer understand.

"Alright kids, but I'm going to need to talk to both of you parents. What are you addresses?" We both freeze. I didn't expect him to takes us home, I see Callie deciding wether or not to give the adresss of our house now. But if he takes us there, their will be no parents and we'll be in more trobule.

He shakes his head "Ok let's start with names. What's you name hon?" He looks at Callie

"Callie Jacobs" Her as widen as mine and the officers do as well.

"Callie as in Jacobs and you must be... Brandon Foster!" He quickly pulls out his walkie talkie

"Hey I have a 107, I repeat a 107. I found the missing Foster children, I repeat the missing Foster children." The next things go by in a blur, Callie and I are put into the cop car with the sirens on. I look at Callie, she's pale and shaking. I understand her fear. We are going home. To my mom, Lena, Mariana, Jesus and poor Jude. We have a lot of explaining to do and I have no idea where to begin.

**Callie POV**

I watch the trees go by as every second that passes by brings us closer to the home of the Fosters. I was supid to think this would work, I rub my stomach to sooth the little flutters. I scowl even harder when I realize Mariana is the only person who knows. I look at Brandon and feel rage for him getting into that fight, but I know Jerry would of really hurt him if he hadn't fought back. I want to disspear against the seat, for no one to know what happened. For me and Brandon to be back in the bed cuddled up and never letting anyone hurt us. We roll down the familur(AN sorry) street. I felt like I was going to puke, Brandon noticed and squezzed my hand. The cop got out and opened Brandon's door, to the doorstep of The Fosters.

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Loved all the reviews it made my day! Lol sorry about the late update just started freshmen year 3 weeks ago. I'll try to update as often as I can anyway Enjoy:)**

**Callie POV**

I dread every step that is leading me closer to the door, I see Brandon try to figure things out in his mind, but I know were doomed. I wrap my arm around my abdomen, the officer knocks on the door as Brandon whispers to me.

"Do you want to tell them about the baby?"

"I don't know" I say lost, he leans back as the door opens to Lena in her robe.

"What is this-" She stops when her eyes land on us, she puts her hand over her mouth and tears pour down her face.

"Steph! Kids! Come down here!" She yells to the top of the stairs as we walk into the familar dining room. I look down when I hear footsteps come downstairs.

"Wh-?" Mariana squeals and comes to embrace us both. "Where have you guys been? Were you kidnapped? Is- nevermind, I'm so glad your home!" She hugs us again as I hug her back, missing her talkitive self.

"Hi Mari" Brandon laughs weakly. When she pulls back, I see Jude there rubbing his wide eyes. I look at him fearfully he'll call me selfish again, I can't stand him being angry at me. But he does the exact oppisite, he runs and hugs me. I hug him tight and let the tears come, I feel my shirt get soaked from him.

"I m-missed you s-o muc-h Call-ie" He hiccups as we lean back.

"I missed you too baby" I kiss his forehead, I get up and look to see Steph looking at Brandon.

"Where has my baby been?!" She sobs and hugs Brandon, I see him close his eyes, knowing he missed his mother. I feel guilty and look away, I shouldn't have let him run away with me, we shouldn't of had sex, I shouldn't of never came here. I wipe away the tear in my eyes and look back to see the family has stepped back to look at officer.

"Well folks, I'm sorry to say that the Brandon was in a fight aganist a Jerry Daniels to defend Miss Jacobs, but I need to know how you two were gone for 2 weeks?" They looked at us and I felt the dread that I knew was coming. I looked to Brandon trying to send a message of help, he just was trying to think of something still.

I sighed "Look it's all my fault! Please don't blame Brandon or Jude! Just send me back to another home! Please still adopt Jude!" I pleaded.

"You runaway?!" Everyone, including the officer screeched, Brandon and I both jumped.

"Yes what did you think?" Brandon asked.

"We thought you were taken, or something with Liam.." Steph trailed off, I felt chills and shook my head.

"Why in hell would you runaway?!" Steph yelled.

"Steph..." Lena warned and tryed to comfort her, but she shook it off.

"Mom-" Brandon tried.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to report this, you all have a goodnight now" He shook his hat and left. The house was in silence with Lena and Mariana curious, Steph angry, and a happy Jude. I know Jude is happy because I'm here, but I know were not going to be here long.

"Well?" Lena questioned in a small, but forceful voice.

"Callie and I ran away to this little cabin her parents used to own and yea.." Brandon trailed off and looked at his shoes.

"But why did you leave?" Steph pushed, I see realization flicker in Mariana eyes. She gasps and tries to play it off but it wasn't.

"Mariana Maria Foster did you know about this?!" Steph yelled, she shakes her head fast no.

Lena rubs her temple "Stephanie please stop yelling, they just got back, how about we all get some sleep and talk about this in the morning?" Everyone shakes thier head yes excpet Steph.

"Ok but I want every detail in the morning got it!?" We both nodded.

I started for the stairs, when we heard a bang, followed by the smell of alchol.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARIANA?!"

**Brandon POV**

My eyes bugged out of my head and whipped around to face a drunk Jesus with a stick in his hands. I squint and feel my face go pale, it's Callie's pregnancy test. How did he get that?! We left weeks ago! I look at moms.

"JESUS-" My mom starts but she realizes what is in his hands, shakiley Lena takes it and reads it.

"Positive" She whispers, we fall into silence. I see Callie get faint and sit on the stairs, but Mariana is crying at Jesus with his angry breathing.

"Jesus why have you been drinking?" Steph asks, Jesus explodes.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?! I WENT TO MARIANA'S TRASH CAN WHEN I THREW UP AND I FOUND THAT! I FORGOT ABOUT IT TILL NOW... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MARIANA WHEN DID YOU SPREAD YOUR GOD DAMN LEGS?" I hear her sob an answer.

"I...I didn't think... we" she was trying to lie, I could tell.

"MARIANA YOUR PREGNANT? AND JESUS WHEN HAVE YOU'VE BEEN ALLOWED TO DRINK? YOU TWO HAVE A LOT OF-"

"STOP" everyone jumps and looks at me everyone but moms and Jude have tears in their eyes.

"You can't-" I choke and squezze my eyes shut. _Come on Brandon you can't let Mariana do this._

"Brandon?" Callie askes fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not Mariana's, it's mine."I force. Jude looks confused.

"What?" He askes really confused.

"Brandon you got someone pregnant?" My mom whispers.

"Yea and it's-"

"Me" Callie cuts off, standing up. Everyone, except Mariana gasps.

"Callie how could you do this?!" Jude screams and runs upstairs, I go to hold her hand as she looks at me. I manage a weak smiles and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight" My mom announces and pulls Lena to their room. I lead Callie upstairs in my room, leaving the twins downstairs. We get under the blanket and wait for the next day.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so very sorry for the delay, school drains my energy! I will try and update more again sorry!3**

**-DAT**

Brandon POV

My eyes peak open as I see the morning sunlight, a sleeping Callie on my chest, and the smell of coffee wafting through the air. My mom is up, Callie and her are the only two people who acually drink it. I don't have the heart to wake Callie up to hell. I lay there a little longer before deciding we need to get this out of the way now.

"Callie" I shake her, her eyes instantly fly open and mouth turns to a hard line. She gets up without a word and starts to dress for the longest day of our lifes.

"Callie" She still doesn't repond

"Callie Marie Jacobs." Her movements still and she faces me. I see her guard up, but her eyes tell me that she's scared beyond reason. I gather her into my arms and stroke her hair. We don't say anything because we both know whatever comes out our mouths is a lie. Down there my parents are deciding our future. Wether it will be good or bad is something we can't control. And won't sugar coat with empty promises.

"I love you" I hear muffled through my shirt, I look down.

"I love you too" We share a light kiss, that seals our fate. With her hand we walk down stairs.

Lena is leaning aganist the counter, while my mom is sipping her coffee next to her. There eyes meet ours, my mom seems calmer than last night, but not by much. Lena waves toward the seats in front of the counter. We take our seats and my hand immedately goes to Callie's leg. Mom sips her coffee one last time and sets down her mug.

"First of all, although were calm now, we are both belivid with you. I can't beleive you two would go behind our back and..." she sighs " How long has this been going on and how serious is your relationship?"

We look at eachother and I see Callie shake her head softly.

"We love eachother" She says, Lena's eyes soften in relief.

"That's good because you two know what you have created is a serious thing, not to be played around with" We both nod.

"When did you two first have sex and for god sake did you use protection?" Mom askes bluntly, I feel my cheeks heat up, as they both raise their eyebrows.

"What? Callie your pregnant, you guys know how babies are made right?" Mom chuckles lightly.

"We know how, but do you really-" I cut Callie off

"At the beach when we had our 'nightly' sessions. One of those times and yes I had a condom" I rush out, blowing a breath at the end. Mom nods in approval

"Good, how long has your relationship been going on?" Lena askes.

"Since you guys wedding" Callie answers. Both of their jaws drop

"That was 3 and a half months ago!" Mom gaspes

"I know" I say and smirk a little. My mom's face immediately made the smirk dissapear.

"Well I think that's all their is to ask. Now the baby." Lena says, I see Callie's hand go to her stomach. I put my hand on top of hers and feel her relax.

"We are both very upset that even if you had sex, you got her pregnant too. I don't know how we are going to explain this to anyone, but I know the school board will allow Callie to go to school until she's 8 months pregnant. This has happened before and as long as you bring her work Brandon and catch up Callie, we should be ok."

Callie POV

I sigh in relief, I want, if anything to finish my junior year. Brandon squeezes my hand, as I relax.

"We also dislike the fact that you ranaway to escape, telling everyone, when we would have found out eventually" Steph shakes her head

"I know, but I thought after she was born then, we could do something better I guess" I say looking at the floor. I see Brandon smile when I said she, but I don't want to refer to her as an 'it'

"Well now that we know we can all get through this as a family. Don't ever think any situation is too bad to not tell us sweets" Steph comes over to hug me and Lena hugs Brandon. "Mama sandwhich!" They scream and were all squished together as we laugh. Were taken away from the mama sandwhich, I look at Brandon wanting to kiss him.

"We both know you want to, so just do it" Lena calls over her shoulder. Brandon smiles and we lean over to kiss eachother.

"Eee everything is ok!" Marianan screechs and comes over to hug us. I chuckle and hug her back.

"Yes, everything is ok now." I smile

"Acually, I think you might want to talk to Jude, he was pretty upset last night" Brandon reminds me, I nod and climb the steps

**R&R**


End file.
